Conventionally, a canister disposing structure is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), in which a canister is disposed below a front portion of a fuel tank. In such a position, the canister is covered with a tank shroud, in side view. In such a position, the canister is supported to the tank shroud. Further, a fresh air introducing pipe is connected to a lower end portion of the canister, and a charge pipe is connected to an upper end portion of the canister. The fresh air introducing pipe and a drain pipe extend below the tank shroud. The charge pipe extends from a tank bottom plate (a position facing a main frame) into the fuel tank.
Further, another canister disposing structure is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2), in which a canister is supported to a tank outer plate, and a fresh air introducing pipe and a drain pipe extend below a tank cover.